


Beach Episode

by aroyalmess



Series: ripavengers july 2019 prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (mostly Tarkin and Krennic), Eli and Thrawn sneak off, Imperials acting like petty children, Krennic can't swim, Long Awaited Beach Episode, M/M, also he's scared of sharks, ripavengers prompts july 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyalmess/pseuds/aroyalmess
Summary: Krennic is upset about the Imperials' vacation being on Scarif.





	Beach Episode

Scarif.

Of all the places and planets in the galaxy, the other Imperials wanted to vacation on _Scarif_.

In a way, it made sense. The beaches there were extensive, and it had an Imperial base on it. But Orson Krennic already spent so much time there, he really didn’t want to have to vacation there, too. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, though. As soon as the other Imperials realized he wasn’t a fan of the idea, that’s what they solidified the plan to be.

So, there he was. Sitting on one of the beaches farther from the base with a bunch of his colleagues. Many of whom he didn’t get along with.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was swimming away from his aide quickly. Commander Eli Vanto was laughing as he chased after the Grand Admiral, attempting to splash him. Grand Moff Tarkin was running back and forth along the shoreline, clearly just trying to show off the fact that he worked out. To everyone’s surprise, Lord Vader had agreed to come along. He wasn’t doing much, though. Just sitting beneath an umbrella, observing the scene in front of him. Probably looking for dirt on the other Imperials to report back to the Emperor. There were several other important Imperial members around. Admirals from the navy, generals from the army, and even a couple of governors and senators from various planets. It looked as if Thrawn had brought along Commodore Karyn Faro, as well. No one dared say anything to him about his two extra guests, though. Vader had also mentioned that one or two of the squadrons from the 501st Legion would be joining them later.

Other than Krennic, Tarkin, and Vader, everyone was in the water. Personally, Krennic didn’t understand how they were all out there, swimming so calmly. There were sharks out there. He didn’t want to take the risk of being mistaken for some other sea creature, and then devoured. Clearly the other Imperials didn’t mind that being a risk.

Tarkin came jogging over to where Krennic was trying to peacefully lounge on his fluffy beach towel. “Why are you not with the others in the water?” He questioned, his smooth voice carrying an undertone of judgement. He always sounded like that when speaking to Krennic.

“I’m working on my tan,” Krennic answered smoothly. That was what his rehearsed answer was. And he didn’t have a back-up answer, so hopefully Tarkin (and everyone else) would take that answer and leave the subject be. “I may work here, but I don’t exactly get the chance to lounge around much.”

Tarkin raised an eyebrow. “Are you certain about that, Director? Because with how slowly things seem to be progressing, it sure seems like all you do is lounge around.”

“I’m certain, your Excellency,” Krennic ground out between clenched teeth. Of course Tarkin would play that card right now when they were all actually allowed to be relaxing.

The two stared at each other for several long moments. Then Tarkin turned and resumed his running routine without another word, kicking up sand into Krennic’s face as he did so. Presumably on purpose. Krennic wouldn’t put it past the Grand Moff.

Just as he began to settle back against his towel once more, Thrawn and his aide came running over, dripping wet. They looked as if they were going to move past him, but then they actually took note of him. Vanto slowed to a stop first, Thrawn following suit.

“Why are ya out here by yourself?” Vanto asked, his Wild Space accent betraying his origins. The fact that he hadn’t tried to rid himself of the accent like many others spoke numbers about his character. “The water’s amazin’.”

“Yes,” Thrawn added smoothly, his eyes more focused on his aide rather than Krennic himself. “Quite warm, and very pleasant. Perhaps you would feel more relaxed if you joined the others.”

Krennic waved his hand vaguely. “Oh, you know. Working on my tan. Trying to get some sun. You know how it goes,” he stated with a tight smile.

The pair exchanged a glance. Thrawn’s glowing eyes returned to Krennic, seeming to bore right into his soul. He knew that Krennic was hiding something. All he could do was hope that the Chiss wouldn’t continue to ask questions.

No such luck.

“You know, Director,” he began. “Commander Vanto is an excellent swimmer. Perhaps he could give you some pointers.”

Narrowing his eyes, Krennic glared at Thrawn. “I have no idea what you mean to suggest by that, Admiral. I’m perfectly fine here on my own. If I wanted to go in the water, I would. And I don’t wish to do so right now. So, run along and leave me be.”

A beat passed before Thrawn lowered his head some. “As you wish, Director. Come, Commander. I believe you said you wished to… show me something.”

“Yes, sir,” Vanto confirmed, beginning to walk again. “I, uh, saw it on our way in.”

Krennic watched as the two walked off, conversing between themselves. They walked around a particularly large sand dune and disappeared from view. He suspected their bond ran much deeper than just Admiral and aide, but he was in no place to say anything. Thrawn would be able to smooth over that accusation far too easily.

He turned his attention back to the water, attempting to relax. Hopefully he would be left alone now. He was perfectly happy here on land. Why couldn’t everyone else understand that?

Thankfully, no one bothered him again for an hour. He was finally beginning to relax, dozing peacefully on his towel. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

“Director Krennic!” A voice shouted from over in the water. “Come join us!”

With an inaudible groan, Krennic pried his eyes open and sat up. “What for?” He called back, somewhat grumpy about being interrupted once again.

“We’re racing out to that buoy and back, and it’ll be more fun with more people!” The voice answered. He looks around for a moment before finally locating the source of the voice. It was Grand Admiral Savit. As he noted this, he also noted that Thrawn and Vanto had not rejoined the group yet. But Tarkin had. He was standing waist deep in the water next to Savit.

A race? What were they? Children playing school games? They were _Imperial officers_. Imperial officers don’t play childish school games.

“I’m alright, thank you,” Krennic replied, moving to settle back again.

“Why not, Director?” Tarkin inquired. “Are you scared you’ll lose?”

Krennic gritted his teeth. Apparently, they were children. “No, your Excellency. I’m scared I’ll crush you all.” He responded, regretting it almost instantly.

A soft chorus of ‘ooohs’ went up from around the other Imperials. He had essentially just challenged Grand Moff Tarkin. There was no backing down from this now.

Waving a hand towards the water, eyes glittering with an unidentifiable emotion, Tarkin smiled thinly at Krennic. “If you’re so excellent at racing, why not come and prove it?”

And there it was. An official challenge.

Krennic pushed himself to his feet, walking stiffly towards the water. He could do this. It would be fine. He would be fine.

Just as Thrawn and Vanto had said, the water was warm. It was a welcome sensation as he slowly waded into the water, pausing once he got knee deep. What had he gotten himself into? He couldn’t race out to the buoy. He needed to think of an excuse. And fast.

“You know, I really don’t think this is a good idea with so many of us,” he said. “Someone might get hurt in the chaos.”

Everyone glanced around, trying to figure out whether or not he was right. Right as he began to believe they would agree with him and call it off, Commodore Faro opened her mouth.

“He’s got a point,” she said. “So, how about just the two of you race out there?”

“Excellent idea, Commodore,” Tarkin said, turning to Krennic. “Shall we?”

Krennic swallowed hard before wading over to where Tarkin was standing. He glances around, desperately searching for another way out. There had to be something he could say or do to get out of this without embarrassing himself.

Faro swam to be in front of the two men. She looks between the two of them, raising one hand.

He could do this.

“On your mark.”

He’d be fine, right? Swimming couldn’t be _that_ difficult.

“Get set…”

Yeah, he could do this.

At the same time Faro shouted “Go!”, Krennic shouted “Wait!”

Krennic could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Tarkin looked smug.

“Is something wrong, Director?” The Grand Moff questioned, acting innocent. Krennic could hear the condescension in his tone, though.

A pause. Then…

“I can’t swim.” Krennic said flatly.

The look of triumph on Tarkin’s face drove Krennic insane. He wanted to punch him right then and there, but he didn’t dare. Tarkin was his superior, and Vader was over on the beach (though, no one could tell whether or not he was awake… he had been still for some time now).

Faro looked like she was trying not to laugh. “Come again, sir?”

Krennic sighed heavily. He was going to regret this. He already did regret it. There was nothing he could do about it, though. He had to face the truth right then and there in front of everyone. So, he straightened up and squared his shoulders before declaring with as much dignity as he could muster (admittedly, it wasn’t much),

“ _I can’t swim_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. I felt like it ended well there, but I also understand that others might think it was abrupt. I hope you all enjoyed it, though!


End file.
